conniving_puffinfandomcom-20200213-history
The Robot
Summary The Robot is a Conniving Puffin character created by Mildred Mayor. This robot is a powerhouse behemoth, meant to replace the police force, to increase the safety within the city. But it has some... ODD features. It can tether souls to it, it has abilities that make it more human, and... Well... We can tell that there's something very fishy going on here. Biography Season Two The robot is first met by David and Mozart when they meet with the mayor in season two. Mildred identifies it as a police replacement. Season Three Then, in season three, Jane and Antoinette hypnotize Mildred, and take her robot. Out of fear of dying, Jane alchemically tethers her spirit to the robot. If she dies, she'll go into the robot. When Jane's mother kills her with a sword, Jane immediately starts up the robot and rolls away. To the pond next to Antoinette's mansion. The robot begins to CHANGE the CODE of the world that David made, making it instead a world that is identical to the one up top, also with a portal in it. And when you jump in the portal in this fake world, it takes you to a broken, deteriorated world, with no pond. You know, to fool them. They enter, and Jane laughs, accidentally rolling the robot into the nearby river, where she and it float down off of a waterfall into the bay. Hours later, some teen boys find it on the seabed, during an oceanside party. They recognize it from Mildred's police force commercials, and fish it out, hoping for a reward. They get nothing. But the robot is sent to a machine rehabilitation facility, an only being out for 8 hours, Jane rolls back to the pond to mess with them. She accidentally creates a crevice in the second level down, which lets the couple pop up to level one. Jane is startled, and rolls into the river. She escapes this time from the river, and manages to not go off of the waterfall. Jane realizes that her parents have escaped, and she uses the robot's powers to kill her mother. Mozart suddenly appears, and kicks Jane into the river, proceeding to blow up the robot. Season Four Mildred scolds Mozart for blowing apart her robot, and this ultimately is what makes Mozart suspicious of Mildred, leading to him discovering she was still hypnotized. Season Five The mayor reworked on this project, and made two more. One, which she was then killed in, and was crushed apart into kitchen appliances. The other, which blew up in a violent alchemic explosion, which blew up the entire Mayor Tower. Kitchen appliance Mildred was the result of citizens recognizing the bot, and sending it to the Machine Rehabilitation Facility, which crushed the possessed bot into several "chips", which were all possessed by Mildred. They were put into four kitchen appliances. Mildred's new forms are debilitating. But useful. Her microwave part ingests Mandy's Hypnotic Amulet, and sets it to popcorn mode. Mozart pulls the possessed chip out of the microwave, and puts it in another. They all flee, and the hypnotic amulet nukes apart the mayor tower. Angered that she was trying to find her, Mandy (posing as Mildred's Human form) used a baseball bat to smash apart 3 of the 4 pieces of Mildred, with the toaster escaping. Mandy later finds the toaster, and (after interrogating Mildred and forcing her to tell Mozart the truth) runs over it with a tank, sending Mildred to the zeroth dimension. Season Six Mandy uses the robot plans to mix together a gigantic NEW robot, which Mildred also had plans for... The Hub Bot. It can (with ease) pump out new mini robots, all directly connected to the main hub. Mandy creates the hub. This robot (unbeknownst to Mandy) can contain higher dimensions, and pin down alchemists. What Mandy DID know, was that Mildred's soul soul likely be tethered to it. Season Seven Mandy therefore created a Hack Chip, which laid Mildred's soul dormant, and kept the Hub in control. After her world domination, accidentally, Mandy shot lightning at a harpoon, which magnified it down onto the bot, frying the chip, and bringing Mildred into control. Mildred uses the bot to jump at Mandy, and pin her to the ground, before using many of the mini bots (possessed by Mildred's ancestors) to send her to Deep Limbo. Without Mandy's alchemy to sustain it, the Hub Bot and all mini robots disintegrated away. Appearance This robot has no voice, but it DOES however, make noises. It has two, long, extendable arms, a ton of buttons and levers, and a moving graph which explains how intense all of it's inner functions are at any given moment. It seems to accept discs, and maybe even floppy discs, it has electromagnetic antennas on it's head, with a constantly activated single between them, it has eyes, multiple screens, and legs alike it's arms. It's a powerhouse behemoth. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Artifacts